marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
World Forger (DC Comics)
Summary The World Forger also known as Alpheus is the first son of Perpetua and brother of the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor. Alpheus was assigned in the World Forge, a place deep in the dark beneath creation to create universes from the fears and feelings of every living being of the multiverse. The most stable universes will rose into the Orrery of Worlds and for the unstable one, Alpheus will dispatch his dragon known as Barbatos to destroy them and return their energies to the forge. However, Barbatos killed the World Forger and corrupted the World Forge. After Barbatos' defeat, Alpheus was reformed in the Sixth Dimension. Following the destruction of the Source wall and the liberation of Perpetua, Alpheus started to create countless universes in attempt to create a perfect multiverse of justice to replace the current one in order to save peoples of the current multiverse who have a place in his new multiverse of justice from being destroyed by the Judges of the Source. Powers and Stats Tiering System: High 2-A, likely higher | 1-A Name: Alpheus, World Forger, The Forger Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Twenty billion years old Classification: Cosmic Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Has hammered countless universes from people's fears and hopes. Created Barbatos) Reality Warping (Can decsend a new multiverse from the Sixth Dimension by striking the Crisis Anvil), Law Manipulation (Wrote every rules in his reality), Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation (Can reed feelings), Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, (Can transfer the essences of the living beings of a previous multiverse destroyed with the Crisis Anvil), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Precognition, (Can watch over creation that would exist in the future), Resurrection (The brother three can reform in the Sixth Dimension when killed), Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Resistance to Telepathy (Disguised his real mind from Martian Manhunter) | All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 10), Transduality, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly - Possesses the same regeneration as Mar Novu), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Can alter both his scale and pitch to enter lower dimensions and traverse the Multiverse) Attack Potency:''' '''High Multiverse level+, likely higher (Exist in Sixth Dimension, a realm at the top everything beyond imagination and the highest plane of existence, Should be superior to Mister Mxyzptlk, In the Sixth Dimension, he created countless universes in attempt to create a perfect multiverse of justice to replace the current one. Created Barbatos who can shake the multiverse in terror with his scream) | Outerverse level '''(Is a direct fragment of the Overvoid, created by tearing a piece of it from the whole) Speed: Massively FTL+''' (Should be comparable to the Monitor and Anti-Monitor) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength:''' '''Immeasurable (Exist in the same plane of existence as the final form of Perpetua who transcend and hold creation in her hand) | Irrelevant Striking Strength:''' '''High Multiversal+, likely higher | Outerversal Durability:''' '''High Multiverse level+, likely higher '''(Should be equal to his own power) | Outerverse level''' Stamina:''' Infinite | Irrelevant Range:' High Multiversall+, likely higher | Irrelevant '''Key:' Within the Multiverse | True State Standard Equipment: * World Forger Hammer: A cosmic hammer which Alpheus use to create form from idea and hammer everything into existence. * Element X: The purest metal in the World Forge capable to shape into anything its users wish which Alpheus use to create universes in the World Forge. Intelligence: Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable.